Love till Death
by AshleyDepp
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just read it. LilyJames.
1. Lily and James

LILY AND JAMES  
  
Lily looked into her mirrior hanging on a wall oposite of her large queen sized bed. Her green eyes clashed nicely with the black of her newly bought Hogwarts robes. She turned to see herself at a different angle. This summer was different then all of the others. Her womanly hood had began to emerge. Her auburn hair was getting longer and she got it cut so that it now angled toward her prominant chin. Her height had changed a few inches. She had been about 5'2" when the summer had begun and now she had reached her goal height of 5'4". That is why she had bought new robes. Her muggle parents had taken her to Diagon Alley the day before. She was starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had to get her seventh year books. She remembered seeing James Potter in Diagon Alley. He had gave her a short smile and had messed up his hair like always. She just waved and walked away. Why did she always say no to him when he asked her out? He was srangly handsome with his jet black hair and gray-blue eyes. His smile made her heart beat wildly. But he was so big headed. Why? He was one of the best Qudditch players ( wizarding sport played on brooms ) and was even good in lessons. Other than always getting into trouble he was sweet and adoringly cunning.  
Lily's younger sister Petunia raced into her room with out even a knock on the door. "Mother wants to know if your all packed and ready to go and if you had made sure that she had given her all of your laundry?" Her hard face showed no sign of jealousy actually it showed a look of utmost hatred. Petunia unlike her beautiful sister was a muggle and not very atractive. She attended a fine school in Britian. She never had liked her sister and when her sister had become a witch she had hated her even more. Lily smiled her sweet buttermilk smile and turned toward her sister.  
"Tell mother that I am packed and ready to go and that she has already launderd all of my laundry." Lily began to take off the robes that she had been staring adoringly at in the mirror. " And tell mother that I can go and get some food for dinner if she would like."  
"Okay. Why do you do that?" Petunia never set down and talked to her sister so Lily was astonished to see her do so. Petunia had taken a seat at the end of the large bed and had been watching Lily intently.  
"Do what?"  
"Sit there and stare at yourself. I don't do that. And I have a boyfriend and you don't. That mad house you call a school don't have very many cute boys does it?" Lily took her headgirl badge and laid it with her things in her trunk. "And what is headgirl anyway?"  
"I was looking in the mirror to see how my robes fit and that madhouse is called Hogwarts and it has very cute boys I just chose not to date any of them because my school work is more important. And headgirl is something very special that they give to the top girl in the seventh year class. There is also a headboy."  
'' I guess thats cool. Anyway a guy from your school called here today and asked for you and I took a message."  
"And who did he say he was?"  
"Ummm... James Potter and he said that ummm... I can't remember but, I wrote his number down. Well I have to go and tell mother what you said." She got up and left with out a backward glance. Lily was left with a look of flattery on her face. Her sister had actually treated her like a human. She finished packing and made her way down the stairs that led to her small kitchen.  
"Mom, did Petunia show you where a number was from my friend from school?"  
"Yes, over beside the phone dear, and go and wash up for dinner. I cooked a ham your favorite. And did you finish packing?"  
"Yes." Lily said while picking James' phone numer up in her hands and looked at it. Should she call or not? She picked up the receiver and dialed the number. The phone rang several times before a boys voice came onto the other end.  
"Hello." Lily took out her wand and a chair came out of thin air for her to sit down.  
"Hello. Is James Potter there?"  
"Could I ask who is calling?"  
"Yes, Lily, from his school."  
"Lily! You don't know who this is do you?"  
"No."  
"It's Sirius. You know Sirius Black."  
"Oh, well hello to you."  
"Sirius mate, who are you talking to?" Lily heard James' voice and just like always her heart did flip- flops.  
"Your ummm... "friend from school.""  
"Okay...... which one?"  
"Lily."  
"Give me the phone Sirius." Many buttons went off in Lily's ear and then a hard breathing James came onto the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hi. Bad time?"  
"No. Sirius was just being... well Sirius." He laughed and she heard him yell in the back ground. "Sirius do you want the anti-jinx now for jelly-legs?"  
"Yea." She heard James say it then turn back toward the phone.  
"So how has your summer been so far?"  
"Good. A bit boring, but I guess good. Yours?"  
"Fine. I've had Sirius here so you know us we had fun. Lupin came over for a while the other day and had an exciting story about Diagon Alley. He said that he met a mean muggle on the way there and they didn't seem to happy to come across him. He had a filibuster firework in his hand. He said that the darn thing thing went off when he was strolling away minding his own buisness." James let a handsome laugh and then continued. "I had a good time the other day in Diagon Alley. I seen this beautiful girl with auburn hair and green eyes and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"She waved to me. My heart went haywire." Lily laughed. James sighed when was he going to get this girl to like him. He had tried to change for her and still it hadn't worked.  
"I seen a cute boy at Diagon Alley and he just messed up his hair and smiled to me. I'm glad he didn't stalk me like usual."  
"Hey! I don't stalk you. It's just coincidence that we're in the same place at the same time."  
"Yea.. uh huh I bet."  
"Hey I gotta go but do you want to sit with me, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail on the train tomarrow?"  
"I suppose I could. Can Holly sit with us?" Lily said her bestfriends name with interest. Usually James would say sure and laugh. Him and Holly had dated shortly the year before.  
"Yea, I mean I don't care. As long as your there."  
"Uh huh... stalker. Well I'll let you go then."  
"I am not a stalker!" James laughed. " I'll see you tomarrow then?"  
"Yea. Of course."  
" 'Bye then."  
"Bye." Lily hung up the phone and went to dinner. Her mind was filled with happy thoughts of the next day. She sat down at the table.  
"So Lily what did your friend want?" Her mother asked as she came into the kitchen.  
"To just talk."  
"Is that, that boy who was looking at you at Diagon?"  
"Yea. " Lily sat down and looked at the head of the table. Her father was sitting there. He looked a little upset. "Well, hello daddy. Mom can you hand me that ham please."  
"Sure honey."  
"So boys are already calling my daughter? That pains me. I have faith in Dumbledore though. Remember I talked to hime before you started school there. He's a really good headmaster and I like him." Lily ate in silence. She didn't want anyone to know about James and the way she felt. She finished her dinner and stood up.  
"I'm tired. I think I will turn in for the night. You know what I don't feel like walking upstairs. I'm going apparate."  
"Okay honey just watch where you land." Her mother said this with a laugh in her voice. Last time that it had been dark and she apparated she ended up on her sisters cat that was laying on her bed.  
"Yea o-o-o kay." She yawned and disappeared from her parents and her sisters veiw.  
Lily appeared five seconds later in the middle of her bedroom she took out her wand. She didn't feel like turning on her light.  
"Lumos." She muttered and her wand end ignited. She put her pajamas on and told her wand to put the light out as she climbed into bed wondering where James was and what he was doing. 


	2. The Train Ride

THE TRAIN RIDE  
  
Early the next morning she woke with a start. What was so special about this day than all of the other days? Then she remembered she was going back to Hogwarts and she was riding on the train with James. She jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower. She wanted to look her best. Most of the summer she hadn't put make up on, but now, she bewitched her powder, eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow to put itself on perfectly. She was in a rush and didn't know why.  
  
Everything was packed and ready to go. She felt so nervous. She bewitched her blow dryer and then began brushing her teeth. Petunia came into the restroom looking extremely tired.  
"Can I use the bathroom or is that yours too?"  
"Nothing is mine and yes you can use the bathroom when I'm finished." She heard her mother yell from downstairs to tell her to hurry up and get moving. Her blow dryer had stopped, it was finished. She finished her teeth and went into her room, examined her reflection, took off the towel that she had wrapped around her, and went to her closet. She took out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had her name written on it on the back, and the Gryffindor lion on the front.  
  
She made sure she had everthing then muttered, " Locomotor Trunk." Her trunk floated in front of her and she headed off downstairs. "Here mom take this."  
Her mother looked skeptical at the wand held trunk and then took the trunk as best she could. She then took it outside and placed it in the back seat.  
  
When Lily's mother came back into the house, she looked at her daughter and said, "Your father and I wanted to give you your birthday present."  
"What is it?" Lily said with a look of delight on her face. The year before it had been a card with 30 galleons in it.  
"Here you go." It was a owl that was large and brown, with amber colored eyes. It turned towards Lily and hooted softly.  
"Do you like it?" Her father had joined them in the entrance-way and looked at his daughter and smiled. "Now you won't have to use the school owls."  
"Of course I like it. I think I'll name it... Pea. I don't know why I  
  
just like that name."  
"Okay well we should be going. The train leaves in thirty minutes and who knows how long the drives going to be this year."  
Lily took her owl and put it into the backseat with her trunk and climbed in beside it. She put the radio on the channel she always listened too. Her  
  
favorite band "The Witch Gang" was singing.  
Within thirty minutes their car pulled up to Kings Cross. Lily and her parents got out of the vehicle, and began to take Lily's things inside. The barrier for platform nine-and-three-quarters was in between nine and ten, and they had to make it look normal as they entered. Lily stood against the wall and waited. After a few seconds, she fell through the door and stood upon the concrete waiting area. Very soon, her father came through the barrier with her trunk in tow, and her mother with Pea tucked beneath her arm.  
"Lily! Hey Lily!" Lily turned to see her bestfriend running up to her.  
"Holly! How was your summer?"  
"Good yours?"  
"Well James called me and we're going to sit with him on the way to Hogwarts." If it wasn't for Lily's huge grin, Holly would have flatly said no. She knew how much her best friend liked James but she couldn't get it out of her head that they had dated just the year before. James was obviously obsessed with Lily, but, she wasn't sure if he would treat her right if they started dating.  
"Do we have to Lil?"  
"Yes." She said flatly as she walked over and hugged her parents good-bye. "You better write and give Pea something to do." Her mother laughed as her father handed over her trunk.  
"I will." Lily took the trunk and her owl, and followed Holly to the  
  
copartment door. The train let out a warning whistle and many students began to stick their heads out of the window to get a last look at their relatives. Lily and Holly waved good-bye and went to look for James.  
"I don't see him anywhere." Holly said after loooking for five minutes or so. As if he had heard her. James came walking up to them with a huge smile on his face. Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew weren't far behind.  
"Miss me much?" He said to Holly and messed up his hair.  
"Yes let me tell you about it." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"How about you?" He said to Lily as they started walking toward a diserted compartment.  
"Hmmm.. I don't know if I missed you or not." She said as they all set down in a seat. Her green eyes flashed maliciously.  
"Well I know I missed you." Lily laughed. She turned to look out of the window, the flat plains rised slowly to form rocky hills. The sun slowly sunk and it became so dark outside that she couldn't see anymore. She looked over, Sirius and James were playing a game of wizarding chess, while Lupin and Pettigrew watched with attentivness.  
  
"I guess we should change into our robes." Holly said. She also was watching the game with interest. Sirius and James nodded in agreeement. The group got up from their seats, and pulled their robes out of their trunks and put them on. The choclate frogs Lily had bought had barely filled her stomach and it was growling again. She couldn't wait to get to the school and to the start of term feast.  
  
The train slowly came to a stop as if in answer. Everyone got up once again, and started getting there stuff together. Lily looked at James and thought to herself, "I wished he would just ask me out one more time. I like him so much."  
Sirius pushed James playfully. "Hey Prongs," He said in a whisper barely audible. " Look whose staring over here. Looks like she finnally noticed you mate. Why don't you ask her out again?"  
"Okay I think I will." Lily turned her head. Had Sirius seen her looking over at James or was she just imagining it? Sirius smiled and waved. Lily felt her cheeks redden and her hands get sweaty.  
  
"Hey Lil can I have a word for a second?" James raced to catch up to her as she got off the train and walked over to the horseless carriages. The first years would be arriving in boats across the lake where the giant squid lived.  
"Sure, but make it quick." She turned. He had his hands on his knees catching his breath.  
"You walk fast," Her face turned red once again. "Anyway, do-you-wanna- go-out-with-me?" He said it all in one big breath and then held it This is what she wanted why was she hesitating? "Never mind it was stupid. I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I mean I would love to." A huge grin lit up his face and he bowed.  
  
"Thank you for finally giving in to me my lady." She laughed joviently.  
"After you." She climbed into the carriage with Holly and Sirius.  
"What are you so happy about?" Holly looked like she was very angry about something.  
"James." Lily said simpliy.  
"Oh." James climbed in and looked throughly happy himself.  
"Sirius mate I finally got this one. The one I've wanted for ever." James whispered to his friend. Sirius grinned. Moments later Peter Pettigrew and Lupin came to the carriage and joined them.  
"Oh, Snapes out there all alone again."  
"Really?" Said James. Severus Snape was his favorite person to curse and laugh at. Actually, he was his least favorite person at Hogwarts. He looked out of the carriage and sure enough, Snape stood there waiting for his mates to  
  
come and join him.  
"If he's not a bad egg I don't know what is." Said Sirius. "Slimy git. That's what he is."  
"Sirius, be nice for once in your whole life. Would you?" Holly said with an expression that looked like she wanted nothing more than to knock stuffing out of him.  
  
"Yea. Whatever. Sure." Lily gave James a quizzical look and he just shrugged his shoulders. James had thought that Sirius liked Holly. James gave Sirius a questioning look. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked out of the window to get a good sight of the school.  
"Hey James." Lupin asked.  
"What?"  
"Are you and Lily dating now?"  
"Umm..yea. Why?"  
"I don't know I was just wondering why she was hanging out with you so much all of a sudden. Why the change of heart Lil?" Lupin said with a grin on his face.  
"His stunning good looks finally got to me." She laughed and she, too,  
  
looked out of the window. The school came into veiw. The Hogwarts castle shadowed the carriages as they pulled in front of the school. Lily and the others got out and made their way inside. The many students were pushing and shoving as they reached the doors.  
Lily looked for her head of house immediately. Professor McGonagall, a woman who was very stern and liked to go by the rules. She was waiting just inside for the first years.  
"Professor may I have a word?"  
"Yes, yes of course. What is it?"  
"Well I was wondering if I could skip the headship meeting after the feast and just return to my common room?"  
"I suppose. We are only discussing the basics and you know those by now. But don't make it known that you skipped."  
"Okay, thanks Professor."  
"Your quite welcome dear." Lily walked off. She felt horrible that she was going to skip the meeting but she was just so tired and she wanted to talk to James. She started walking toward the great hall to where the feast would be held. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside and tonight it was a clear autumn night. She looked around. 'Where is Holly?' She wondered.  
"Lily. Hey Lily!"  
"What?" Lily spun around. She was face to face with a grinning Holly and James and Sirius were behind her. Lily couldn't help but smile.  
"We looked all over for you. Where did you go?"  
"I had to talk to McGonagall and I don't have to go to that meeting after the feast."  
"Really? That's good. Because James and Sirius are going to go and get some butterbeer and some Honeydukes candy, so can sit around and talk after the feast. Now we can do it as couples." She laughed. They came and sat next to Lily.  
"So how was your sister this summer? Does she still hate me?"  
"I'm not sure. You should come over during next break." The memory of the last time Holly came over still stood out vividly in Lily's mind. Holly and  
  
Petunia had got into an argument and Holly (not meaning to) blew her up and she floated all the way to the ceiling. It took three hours to get her down.  
"Can't."  
"Why?"  
"My mother and me are going to France during Christmas and that, honey, is our next break."  
"Oh yea."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Their conversation however was cut off short. The first years came into the great hall slowly. They all looked very scared and very small.  
Professor McGonagall brought up the rear. She sit a stool in the middle of the room and placed a old battered hat on top of the stool. This hat was unlike any of the other hats in the school because this was the Sorting Hat. The hat was placed on each student in turn and it shouted out the house in which the student would be placed. McGonagall called the first name out.  
"Amy Arron." She was placed in Gryffinder. The sorting went on until finally she got to the last person. "Sarah Zahlyeard." And then Dumbledore stood to speak. Everyone in the room became quite.  
"There is a time to talk and a time to eat. But, right now is the time to eat. Tuck in." Food magically appeared on the plates, all different kinds of food. Everything you could possibly think about was on the table. Lily turned to Holly to resume their conversation.  
"So how about over Easter then?"  
"Yea. I could come over during the Easter holidays. That would even be fun because if I don't have somewhere to go, my mom said that I have to go stay with my dad. And you know how I feel about him. Stupid muggle. He doesn't even care about me until that woman comes along and she doesn''t know what I am. I'm not even trying to have a relationship with her and I gave up on him."  
"Well it will be okay. I'll write to my mom and make sure then we can make plans."  
"Easter is about seven months away so chill out. Don't go making plans  
  
just yet." They both laughed.  
"Oy Potter." The Gryffinder quiditch captain Lacey Patherson walked up to the table. "How was your summer?" It was a known fact that Lacey had liked James for over three years and he wouldn't go out with her. He always told her the same thing. No I like Lily.  
"Good. Sirius was around and so was Remus. We had fun. And then I started dating Lily on the way back to school so how better off can you be?"  
"Yea how better off? Well I guess I'll see you around then. Practice starts Wednesday and this is our last year Potter, you better not ruin it for us."  
"Okay I won't." James turned back to his food and began eating.  
"What was that about?" Lily looked worried and felt it. That girl, Lacey, was very fond of James and she was also very pretty. Alot prettier than Lily, or so she thought.  
"Don't worry. She's just a friend." James smiled. "For real don't worry. I like you very much and there's no one I've ever liked this much before."  
Lily's heart hammered loudly in her chest. No guy had ever told her that before. She felt like she had wings and could fly. People soon started putting there napkins down on the table and yawning. The plates finally didn't give anymore food and Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term speech.  
"To the newcomers welcome to Hogwarts; to the older students welcome back. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone and that you are not allowed to use magic in the corridors. Mr. Filch asked me to remind you of that." Filch was Hogwarts caretaker and a man with great dislike to students and fun and games. He was also a squib. " Head boy and girl please note that you have a meeting tonight before turning in and that you will have to patrol the corridors from time to time. The first Hogsmede visit will be held the first week in October and please note, that anyone without a signed permission form and anyone under the third year cannot attend. Now it is time to go to bed. Good- night."  
"Yea good-night." said Sirius. "Meet me at the witch and bring your invisibility cloak. Okay?" James looked around to make sure that no one heard Sirius.  
"Okay." Sirius went straight to The One Eyed Witch on the third floor to wait on James, while James went up the stairs to the Gryffinder common room.  
"Password." said The Fat Lady sitting plumply in the middle of a life size portrait of herself.  
"Devils Snare."  
"Correct." The portrait swung open to a large room with a fireplace already lit and three chintz arm chairs beside the fire. James dashed upstairs and opened his trunk he retreived his invisibility cloak and rushed back down. Lily and Holly were about to come in when they saw him. He motioned for them to wait a second so he could get out unnoticed. They gave the password and James threw the cloak over himself and went up the stairs to the third floor. Sirius was hidden already inside the one-eyed witches hump. James looked around in the pocket of the cloak and found what he was looking for. The Maurders Map. No one was around. James tapped lightly on the hump of the witch and mumbled something that no one could hear, and dropped down into a small passageway.  
"James. Take the cloak off there's no one here but me you dumb oaf."  
"Yea I know, but still, you don't know where I'm at." James pulled the cloak off and threw it over his shoulder. "You know we haven't even been at school ten minutes and were already breaking the rules."  
"So that never stopped us before?"  
"And its not going to stop us again either. I was just pointing out the obvious." They started off toward the end of the long corridor where there was going to be a trapdoor. This trapdoor went right into Honeydukes. They climbed up a few stairs bending their head so as to not hit it on the ceiling, and then there was the door. They opened it slowly and made sure no one was around. It looked as though the store was about to close. Not many costumers was in the store. They walked over and grabbed a box of Every Flavor Beans and a few things of Chocolate Frogs. They went over to the counter and paid for their candy. They walked out. The sky was getting steadily darker. They better hurry if they expected to get back before Honeydukes closed.  
"Padfoot, why don't we go up the way through the Shreiking Shack?"  
"Because we wont be able to get back into the school. Now how many butterbeers do we need? We need one for me, you, Holly, Lily, Moony, and Wormtail.So thats six."  
"Very good. Your getting smarter."  
"Oh shut up." They walked into a pub up the street. Madame Rosemerta was sitting on a bar stool looking tired.  
"What do you two want? Your going to get in trouble for being here."  
"We won't as long as you don't tell."  
"You know I won't, Sirius, but what is it you want?"  
"Six butterbeers please."  
"Okay, here you are that will be six sickles." They thanked Madame Rosemerta, and walked out of the pub. The street was completely deserted now. James and Sirius threw the cloak over themselves and went back into Honeydukes. The owner looked everywhere but couldn't find the customer who had just walked in. They took off at a run; they wanted to get back now that they had everything they wanted.  
"Why do ya think Rosemerta's always nice to us? She never even tells on us."  
"Cause we're her best customers I suppose."  
"True." With the cloak still over themselves, they checked the Maraduers Map. Everyone was in bed besides Dumbledore and Filch. They climbed out of the witch and made sure that the candy and butterbeer was safe in their pockets. They came to the Fat Lady.  
"Devils Snare."  
"Alright alright." She said and she didn't even look up to see who it was. Lily, Holly, Pettigrew and Lupin was sitting in the chintz armchairs waiting for them to return.  
"Took you long enough." Lupin said while yawning. "What were you doing?"  
"Nothing. Well it always takes us that long doesn't it?" Sirius winked at him and handed each of them a butterbeer in return.  
"No."  
"Oh okay." James stretched his legs. It was nice to have a butterbeer and a chocolate frog on the first day back.  
"So, Lily what were we talking about before these two showed up?" said Lupin looking at James and Sirius out of the corner of his eye.  
"Oh yea. Well anyway I don't think that you all should be mean to Severus anymore. You never know what he might do." Lily said with pleading in her voice.  
"Yea well, were ready for him and he starts it first." said Sirius. "He asks for it."  
"I just think you all should watch your backs. He strikes me as the type that might kill you if he got a chance."  
"That's why we don't give him the chance Lil. You mark my words. He'll be even meaner to you now that your James' girlfriend. He's so jealous over  
  
James it's not even funny." Lupin said and grinned at James. It was common knowledge that Snape was very jealous of James' qudditch ability and ability to have everyone fawn over him.  
  
James laughed."Yea. He just wished he had my looks." He grinned and looked over at Lily. "Oh come on. You know that he's not going to do anything to me. If he was going to then he already would have. I'll be fine. I can look after myself. Plus he knows that your the brightest witch of our time and he knows that you'll kill him if he touches me. That means I'm not scared."  
  
Lily grinned. "But still don't start nothing with him. Okay?" She was looking straight at James now. "Okay, okay, I wont. I promise." He said as she gave him a weary look.  
"Well I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Lily come with me for a second."  
"Okay. 'Night you guys. See you in a minute Holly, just let me walk upstairs with James real quick."  
"Okay."  
"Hey you three don't come up here for a few I want privacy okay?"  
"Okay. No big deal but okay."  
James and Lily walked up the stairs and James opened the door to his  
  
dormitory. "Come in I promise I don't bite. That's Lupin." he laughed. Lily walked in. Picking out which bed was James', she sat down.  
"What did you need me for anyway?"  
"Well here. I was reading this book other day if you can believe that, and I found that this book was really interesting so I thought I'd give it to you."  
"Yea right. Come here and sit down James." She patted the bed beside her.  
  
"What did you really want?"  
"Well..." He looked into her eyes. He was getting closer and closer and  
  
then it happened. Lily and James sat kissing on the bed when Sirius walked in.  
"Oh sorry mate. Just thought I'd tell you that we're ready for bed."  
"I should be going anyway. Good-night James."  
"Good-night."  
" 'Night Sirius."  
" 'Night." Lily walked out her cheeks were flushed and she was highly embarrassed. She had just got caught kissing James. Their first kiss.  
"So how was it?" Sirius laughed. He couldn't help it. The look on James'  
  
face told him that he would like nothing more than to kill Sirius for walking in on them.  
"Good-night Padfoot."  
"What? You don't want to talk about it?"  
"No." James pulled off his robes and put on his pajamas. He closed his bed hangings and smiled to himself. He had kissed Lily. The prettiest girl in the world. The top one in their class and the girl he had liked for four years. He heard the others come in and Sirius tell them what happen, but James did not care. He fell asleep and was the happiest he could ever be.  
  
"All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king" 


End file.
